Rivalryish
by ChibiArtsuRinLen
Summary: Len x Rei x Rin x Rinto! " Well it's a start of a new school year! " Rin said, walking in the new classroom. She looked around and got in the class room... "Ano.. Nee  I'm Hatsune Miku!" Miku said as Rin rolled her eyes after.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Guess who I am? –Nagi**

**That person up there is ultimately stupid –Negi**

**Hey! You have no right to insult a birthday girl! –Nagi**

***crowds gasp***

**YES IS MY BIRTHDAY TODAY, since it **_**is**_** my birthday, I'mma make my own fanficcy by myself! –Nagi**

**I bet you won't last a day –Negi**

**Gsthgerhgnjg SHUTUP! KAY NOW ONTO STORY –Nagi**

**Rin x Len and Rin x Rei –Negi**

**Please R & R ~**

**And Vocaloid doesn't belong to us Thank You ~**

**RIN'S POV**

I'm Rin Akita, age 14,I'm currently a singer. this is it! The first day of school, I'm excited to see my crush again ~ weee~

He's just the cutest little thing, but he knows I like him. I hope we end up in the same class and seat beside each other, and I wish I won't be classmates with Tei again, because of her, my reputation in school got ruined last school year, which was the worst year ever! Because of Tei, but now me and Tei are friends but I don't really forgive her that much yet so um. Oh by the way, he's my singing buddeh, I have a whole album duet with Lenny~ hihihi~ 3

My crush's name is Len Kagamine by the way, he calls me Rinny and I call him Lenny!

**NORMAL POV**

Entering the corridors of school, Rin bit her lip, she struggled into the crowd to see the papers of what her class is. She finally got hope when two boys moved away and gave her space. She examined the paper and a grin formed on her face. Len was her classmate again and Tei was sent to another class. But then there was this new student called Miku Hatsune. Her smile disappeared and she walked away. She felt like this School Year will also be a nightmare.

Rin then entered her class room she was assigned to.

"Hey, Len, look, it's Rin Akita, we're classmates again!" Kaito whispered to Len and Len eyed Rin. Guess what? Rin's face had an insta-red moment. "Rinny? We're classmates again!" Len called out which made Rin blush more. "S-shut up, we're always c-classmates anyways!" Rin spat but deep down inside her, she was dancing around and walking in circles all round,

Len just laughed and walked nearer to Rin knowing she would blush more. "Shit, Len! Move away!" Rin yelled, pushing Len away "Why would I? It's a free country!" Len joked and patted Rin's head "Rinny-chan is blushing!"

"Shut up Len, don't bother me, I'm busy!" Rin moved backwards. "I told you, it's a free country, Rinny," Len moved forward until Rin got cornered. Everyone just ate snacks and watched both of them having their moment. Until, the door opened and showed an unfamiliar person who was never seen before in their whole lives. "Psst, Lenny, move!" Rin spat, kicking Len on his thing. Len fell down and moaned in pain "That's what you get you pervert." Rin did a teasing grin and looked back to the unfamiliar person.

A teacher entered the room and set down his things. "Okay class! Sit anywhere you want!"

Rin and Len raced to the seat near the window and their position was Rin on Len's lap. "Oh shit." Rin muttered while Len laughed "Nee, everyone! Look!" Len called out and everyone automatically stared at them "URUSAI!" Rin yelled at the top of her lungs and sat on the seat in front of Len. Rin then looked at Len and stuck her tongue out and Len did the same. "Now class, since Akita-san and Kagamine-sama are done with their moment, shall I introduce the new student? Hatsune Miku-chan!" The teacher smiled.

A girl, with two teal long pig tails on her head entered the class, "now Hatsune-san, please introduce yourself."

"Ano …. Ne, I'm Hatsune Miku … Nice to meet you all" Miku shyly grinned. The teacher then made Rin and Len stand up. "Hatsune-san, meet Rin Akita and Len Kagamine. Singers." The teacher said. Len playfully grabbed Rin's hand "This girl singer something is currently fancying this handsome guy named Len who is also a singer." Len smirked and watched Rin turn red. "Shut the hell up you pervert. Or I'mma throw damn oranges on you!" I yelled. "Then I'mma counter you with damn bananas!" Len countered and the teacher just laughed let them sit down.

"Hatsune-san, please sit beside Akita-san."

"Yeah sure." Miku grinned and sat beside me. I rolled my eyes while I just looked at the mirror. For the whole period, Miku kept staring at Kaito and Len for no apparent reason. Then recess came …

"Shit Lenny, I feel like something bad will happen!" Rin muttered and shook Len's arms. Len raised a brow "Rinny, just calm down! It's just the first day dammit!" Len shook Rin's shoulders in return while Rin kicked him away "Fine … Just go get me some Orange Juice!" Rin smirked. Then a shadow butted in.

"Hi! Lenny? Is Lenny your name? hehe! Nice to meet you!" Miku grabbed Len's hand and hugged it. Len sweat dropped "Ah, no. My name is Len. Only Rinny calls me Lenny, Gomenasai." Len grinned and gently took his hand away from her. "Ahhh! But why can't I just call you Lenny?" Miku puffed her cheeks but Len raised a brow. "Gomenasai again but, it's really personal." Len simply said, grabbed Rin's hand and walked away.

"Revenge…" Miku muttered.

School ended and guess what? Rin and Len were together having a good time. "Nee, Rinny-kins, it's been a while since I've been to your house!" Len called out looking at Rin.  
>Rin grinned "So umm , you want to go the—" "HI LENNY-KINS, RINNY-KINS!" Miku interrupted going between them. "Can I go with you guys? PLEASE!" Miku acted all innocently and annoyingly that Rin's head heated up. "OH! Sure! Let's go to the pub and sell you off to the boys! That would be fun right? YAAAHH!" Rin did an annoyed face while Len chuckled. "Gomen, she's rarely like that to girls. And sure, you can come along!" Len smiled while Rin puffed her cheeks "Kagamine, you, Shit!<p>

**THAT'S CHAPPIE ONE. ILABYOUPERVERTEDLENNY ~ –NAGI**

**Maybe if I made a story, It would have millions of reviews. –Negi**

**Dream on! –Nagi**

***creepy smile* r & r or else …. We'll tickle you ! –Negi and Nagi**


	2. Chapter 2

**I… can't believe it …. –Nagi**

**Don't worry, she's recently having a bad moment –Negi**

**f-f-f u-unforgivable… why… WHY? –Nagi**

**Her crush saw her dance. –Negi**

**Negi, I love you but sometimes, I just want to squish your mouth. –Nagi**

**In the meantime, I'll be the one who'll continue her fanfic. –Negi**

**Oh! And Rei will be outgoing here … ! Piyoo! –Nagi**

**Vocaloid is not ours, but we own the plotline~**

"Rinny-kins, is this really your house? WOW IT'S SO BIG!" Miku cooed and started touching the things. Rin was all quiet and kept rolling her eyes every time Miku spoke.

Then someone knocked on the door. "Rin-san, Rei-sama is there!" The maid grinned and opened the door. "Whatta wrong timing, Kagene!" Rin stuck her tongue out on Rei while Rei did the same thing. "Is that so? When's the right time?" Rei started to walk and gave Len a glare. "Your mom is coming home late by the way. That's what I heard"

"Well how did you know that?" Rin raised a brow while Rei did a mischievous grin "Sayonara!" Then he ran out. "Trouble-maker…" Rin giggled. Len then felt something on his chest then shoved it away. "Lenny-Len-Len, are you alright~?" Miku did a cutesy voice while Len gave her a grin "Yeah, just felt a pain on my chest…" Len scratched the back og his head.

"That's called jealousy, Len-kinny. " Miku whispered.

"Maybe … It's just that Rin never let me go in here, unless she's forced to. Like right now, she's forced cause you tagged along."

"I have a plan, Maybe let's pretend we're going out together, then she'll get jealous! Tee-hee!"

Len stopped then looked straight into Miku's eyes, then he saw a Radiant Light thing and his mind went blank "Yea, sure, Miku-Miks!" Len patted her head while Miku giggled "I knew it!"

"Um guys, You know, I'm still hear. WATTAHELLAREYOUGUYSTALKING'BOUT HUH?" Rin did a whatta face. "Nothing, I was just admiring Miku-Miks, beautiful eyes~" Len cooed and held Miku's hand. "Tee-Hee~ You're too much Lenny-Kins~" Miku shot .

"Len, when did you started calling her 'Miku-Miks' ? " Rin raised a brow feeling a pain on her chest.

"Like, right now Kagamine-san." Len rolled his eyes "Let's go Miku-Miks." He walked out while holding Miku's hand.

"W-weird… " Rin made her hand into a fist. Now Rin's really mad.

**NEXT DAY**

Rin walked into the room seeing only Luka, Kaito, and ,Len inside. They were always the early ones anyways. She sat down on her seat and turned around to face Len. "Tell me, what's gotten into you yesterday? You called me by my last name. Which was awkward for me." Rin said straight in serious mode.

"I don't know Rinny. It's like when I looked through Hatsune-san's eyes, my mind moved on it's own.." Len looked down and bit his lip. "Okay tha—" "Lenny-Len-Lenskinsy~" Miku cooed and twirled beside him "Good Morning, Miku-Miks~ Daaarling!" Len held Miku's hand. "Oh! Rin, Haven't told you yet! Me and Len are officially dating now!" Miku giggled.

"I don't believe you." Rin said, her voice being deep.

"As proof, me and Len are going to have a long, French kissy~"

Miku giggled and leaned onto Len. Len leaned to and slowly..slowly..

"OH SHIT, NOOO!" Rin yelled in tears and pulled Miku and Len's head back and parted them away, but then, Rin kissed Len quickly…

**TBC~**

**NEGI, HOW COULD YOU? –Nagi**

**Wut..? –Negi**

**YOU MADE MIKU AND LEN A THING? –Nagi**

**Yeah. –Negi**

**YOU…. BAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK! *tackles* -Nagi**

**Please R & R –Tako Luka**


End file.
